


Lie To Me

by LadyofSecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Last Jedi spoilers, One Shot, Reylo feelings, Smut, Vision - Freeform, ish, no rise of skywalker spoilers, not Reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSecrets/pseuds/LadyofSecrets
Summary: When Ren learns there are is a small group of prostitutes aboard the Star Destroyer, he decides to try a new approach to dispel his anger. And it works. Though it doesn't stop the pesky force bond between him and Rey.**Emotionally this is a Reylo fic. Physically it's Ren and my new OC**
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started watching Star Wars this Christmas (so like a week ago). Got through the original trilogy and the first two new ones. Am in love with Ben. My bad. Haven't seen Rise of Skywalker yet. Had to do something before the inevitable doom of my ship. This is technically my first smut (light ish I guess?) fic. Also the first non-assignment finished writing I've ever done. Don't know what that says about me, but I desist.

It had been five days since he had last seen her. They both knew that the bond was growing stronger, seeing each other far more frequently and they both chose to wholeheartedly ignore that fact. Ren was still furious with her for leaving him after all he’d done for her. He growled as he continued to pace his room. His fury partially directed at himself for caring, he resisted the urge to pull out his light saber and wreck havoc on the walls surrounding him. His nails bit into the flesh of his palms. He missed her. Ren nearly screamed aloud at the realization. How he hated this god forsaken connection.

A knock interrupted his pacing and he glanced at the time before opening the doors.

She arrived at his quarters, precisely on time as she always did. He had been calling on her far more often of late. Perhaps simply because he was growing irritated with having to get his rooms fixed after an outburst. This was by far a more... pleasurable outlet for his anger. Though slightly less effective, it was also cheaper than replacing another broken machine.

She smiled when he greeted her with only a nod. The doors closed with a soft whoosh behind her.

He was suddenly reminded of her first visit. He had felt awkward then, which he had despised. Unsure of how to proceed. But her smile, that same one she wore now, when he had removed his helmet eased him slightly.

Lucky, she had said she was, but he couldn’t help but feel lucky himself. She had seemed to sense how much he hated his unease and had jumped right on him, letting him take charge right when he needed to. She hadn’t even told him her name until he was inside her. Sola.

She really was a pretty one. That too was lucky. Finding a prostitute as pretty as she wasn’t easy even in bustling ports but here she was. There were very few of her profession on board, ready to service the captains, commanders, admirals and generals. They were not for the common soldiers. Ren hadn’t even realized they were on board until he overheard a conversation between some men on the bridge. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Lucky, he thought again, that her hair was long and thick, light chestnut in colour. Lucky she was young enough yet to keep a near perfect body, lithe yet curvy. She had large blue eyes, rimmed with long dark lashes, no doubt kept so expressive with heavy makeup. Her lips were full and soft, perfect for every act she performed. Perfect for that smile.

“How’ve you been?” She asked, beginning already to undo her garbs. She dropped her cloak first. A standard issue to lessen anyone’s suspicion, should they see her on her way to meet him. Kylo Ren had no desire to have these... dalliances be known throughout the ranks. Under her cloak, she wore her regular clothes. Clothes that did little to hide her figure or her job.

“Mm, not bad.” He lied, watching her carefully as she stripped out of her tight dress. She was never modest, nor practical in her choice of dress.

He did not remove his own clothes. Sola would do so soon herself. That was part of the agreement.

“Plans going well?” She fiddled with her garter, unhooking her stockings, then slipping out of her impressively high heels.

“Bit of a standstill actually. Happens.” He was far less nonchalant than he sounded.

She nodded as if she understood that. Her fingers curled around her stockings and she rolled them down expertly, revealing the soft creamy flesh of her legs.

Ren felt his lower regions grow interested, allowing his frustrations to fade into the back of his mind.

Sola walked forward then, bare feet padding softly on the white floor. She wore nothing but a matching set of black undergarments. Nothing fancy. He had expressed his dislike of overly lacy lingerie during one of her earlier visits.

He brought a hand up to caress the side of her neck, dragging a strap down past her shoulder.

Sola, never one for waiting, responded by reaching up and pulling him into a hungry kiss, hands tugging at his dark hair. He knew she loved his hair.

He stood quite a bit taller than her now, with her shoes removed and she didn’t keep him bent over too long. Pulling back, she began to undress him. The black First Order garments fell to the floor in dark puddles, out of place in the white room. Sola ran her hand down his bare chest, as appreciative as ever. Ren supposed he must be among the more attractive of her usual clients. She never failed to let him know how much she enjoyed their visits. For more than just the pay. He picked her up, fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her thighs as he carried her to the bed, tossing her down without much ceremony. The routine of it did little to lessen his arousal.

Sola let him untangle her from the last shreds of her clothes and he let her do the same to him. His cock was already hard when she drew his mouth back to hers. She moaned as he kissed her hard. Tenderness was not something entertained often in this room.

Her hands were back in his hair, pulling and stroking, causing him to growl deep in his throat.

He ran his own hands down her body, stopping to squeeze her firm breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers. Sola arched her back, pressing into him. He tore his mouth from hers and made his way down her neck, kissing and biting before taking a nipple between his teeth. She gasped as he bit lightly. Not soft but not trying to hurt her either. He knew her body well by now and pleasing her aided in his own arousal.

She was slick by the time his hands found their way between her legs and Ren wasted no time positioning himself. He sunk into her rather quickly, and she squeaked a tiny bit, biting down on her perfect red lower lip. He forced himself to remain still as she adjusted to having him inside her once more.

Generally he was a little more considerate but damn it if he didn’t need this distraction.

Sola nodded at him when she was ready, eyes hooded and she moaned as he began to move. His thrusts became increasingly faster until she was crying out in ecstasy, perhaps exaggerating a little. She was still a whore, after all. But that hardly mattered when she was so hot and tight around his cock. They were braced against each other, panting hard as they moved.

“Tell me you love me.” She sounded pretty so breathless as he thrust into her.

“I don’t” He managed to grunt out.

She did not flinch at his words nor had he let himself stutter at hers.

“Lie.”

He knew she didn’t love him, as he would not love her. Maybe she just wanted to hear it for once.

She drew him closer, tightening her legs around him, encouraging him to fuck her harder. He could not help but oblige, letting all his rage out as he pounded into her.

Then the world stilled in what was quickly becoming a familiar way and he lifted his gaze to what he knew was waiting for him. He didn’t let the vision before him slow his movements, knowing it may take Rey a moment to ever realize he was there, knowing it would make her uncomfortable when she did. Ren did enjoy making her uncomfortable. He refused to let her know how much he enjoyed seeing her.

Sola was still writhing beneath him when Rey looked up and met his gaze, lips forming a perfect shocked “o”.

“I love you.”

Sola cried out, clamping tight around him, pulling his focus back, seeing her eyes closed tightly as she came, body shuddering beneath him.

He finished not long after her and when he looked up again, Rey was gone.

Sola’s body was dewy with sweat when he collapsed onto her, breathing hard.

She twirled her fingers in his hair. He could hear her heart beating fast beneath her breast.

“Ren, that was... incredible.” She pushed him up a little so she could meet his eyes. “Thank goodness there’s someone on this ship who can keep up with me.”

He laughed a little as she let his head fall back down onto the glorious pillow of her chest.

“Do you often ask your clients to tell you...” He trailed off. She’d know what he meant.

“Only the really good liars.”  
Sola laughed but Ren could hear a tiny bit of sadness beneath it.

“I’d never hear it otherwise. And sometimes... well even I want to believe I’m more than I am.”

“Did you believe it?”

He could hear the smile in her voice now.

“Yes. You were quite convincing.”

He felt her shrug. “You know me, Ren. You understand who I am. And just like you, I’m only human. It’s not like I want to settle down and be loved. It’s not in my nature. But I get lonely, same as anyone. Ironic for a companion but...”

“It happens.” Ren lifted himself off of her, feeling quite calmer.

“Exactly.” She sat up, sweeping her hair around her neck. It curled around the side of her bare breast.

“You’re not lying to me, are you? You don’t want it to be true?” His voice was low, a hint of danger.

Sola laughed, “Of course not, you’d know if I was lying.”

She moved to kneel behind him on the bed, kneading the remaining tension from his shoulders.

“Besides, I only lie during sex.”

“Speaking of...” he reached up and caught her wrist in his hand. “We have some time left.”

Sola leaned in, purring into his ear. “I do believe you’re right.”

He took her a little slower this time, told her he loved her again, knowing she liked to hear it. And he meant it, though it wasn’t Sola he was thinking of.


End file.
